


Caught

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught in the Act, M/M, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Their first time getting caught.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> breotch asked: ummm, maybe a Promnis first time scenario? (First kiss, fist date, first sex, take your pick!) ♡♡♡

The door opens, and there’s not much Prompto can do but whimper. Ignis stops moving entirely, which is… something. Not super helpful, but every other option is worse. **  
**

Prompto stares, over Ignis’ shoulder, at Cor’s surprised face. He buries his face into Ignis’ shoulder because o _h gods Cor the Immortal just walked in on Iggy fucking him_. Ignis isn’t saying anything, his face pressed into Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto can’t see his expression, but he can’t imagine this is anything less than Ignis’ worst nightmare. And Cor can’t not recognize Iggy, even without seeing his face.

 _Oh, thank Shiva we still have clothes_ , Prompto thinks. His own pants are mostly off, but only his bare legs are visible, wrapped around Ignis’ waist. Iggy’s still fully clothed. But, with Prompto up against the wall with naked legs… it’s obvious. Maybe we did get a little out of hand.

“What is it?” he hears behind Cor, and briefly sees Nyx Ulric’s face pop up behind Cor’s. “Oh! Oh, well, we see this is already occupied, we will just–leave, come on, Cor,” and the door slams shut.

Ignis sighs, shakily, into his shoulder. “Was that Cor?”

“Yup,” Prompto says.

“And… did I hear Ulric?”

“Yup.”

“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” Ignis says.

“Yeah,” Prompto says. “He said ‘already occupied.’”

“What?” Ignis says, shifting him around, trying to pull out as gently as possible.

“Nyx. He said that this was ‘already occupied’…” Prompto says. “You don’t think that they…”

Ignis is silent for a bit, as Prompto gets off the wall and collects his pants. “That would certainly make my pleas that they do not inform Clarus or the King much easier.”


End file.
